


The Ultimate Wish..

by staymagic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, F/M, Gen, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Upset Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staymagic/pseuds/staymagic
Summary: Chat Noir is gravely injured by an akuma, Ladybug has too chose to save him by making a wish but pay a serious price or face the reality of losing her partner!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 20





	The Ultimate Wish..

She was meant to save people..She was meant to protect people..She was a hero.. So how did she end up in this situation..

Chat Noir was lying still, blood pouring from the wounds that covered his body. The akuma was long defeated but even the Miraculous Ladybugs could not fix Chat Noir's condition. Ladybug knelt besides him, tears were pouring down her eyes. She sobbed gripping Chat Noir's hand tightly refusing to let go..  
Memories flooded her mind, their first meeting, every battle akuma battle they fought together, every time they fought Hawkmoth.. side by side..  
That's how they had always done it..  
From the very start, that's what they had always done.. So why was this time different? Why did this time go devastatingly wrong?  
Ladybug sobbed harder.. Chat Noir lay as still as ever, his breathing was slowing down.. he was dying..  
All of a sudden a flashed appeared and out came a black kwami exhausted and out of breath. Lying in Chat Noir's place was none other than Adrien Agreste, teen model and Ladybug's crush since the first day of school. A look of shock appeared across the bug-themed heroine's face. It was Adrien all this time? Adrien was Chat Noir all this time? Memories of the two of them flashed across her brain and almost blended into one. With a final beep, Ladybug de-transformed, an exhausted Tikki appeared from the earring. Marinette's hand covered her mouth and she sobbed harder. The tears didn't stop flowing..  
All of a sudden as if by magic, the bluenette remembered what Master Fu had told her. The memory flooded back.  
"When combined together the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous can grant a wish, but a terrible price" The voice of her Master echoed in her mind.

Marinette's hand reached toward's the ring.. She quivered and drew her hand back.  
She was scared.. What was the price going to be? The thought raced around her brain..  
She didn't care, she only wanted her partner back.. Her kitty..  
A hand stretched out and slowly took the ring from Adrien's ice cold hand, Tikki begged Marinette not to make the wish, reminding her of the terrible price.. Marinette didn't care, she fuelled up the kwami's and ushered the combination sequence, combining both the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous together..  
Marinette clasped her hands together and wished as hard as she could..  
A purple flash appeared and swallowed both her and Adrien..

Marinette woke up with a sudden 'what a strange dream?' she thought and looked over to see her kwami hoovering above her "Do you remember anything?" The little kwami asked a worried expression appeared across her face. A confused look appeared across Marinette's face "What do you mean Tikki?" the bluenette asked. Tikki shook her head "Nothing Marinette, I'm glad your okay" Tikki hugged her holder's cheek, Marinette smiled.   
And just like that everything went back to normal as if nothing happened..  
The universe must have balance,without it everything could erupt into chaos..


End file.
